Hot Shot's Past
by Bluejay20
Summary: Animated Verse: Hot Shot's has always hated fear, he never wanted to join The Elite Guard at this young of an age, he also has a very sad past that no one knows about. It isn't until Red Alert finally breaks it out of him. Join Hot Shot as he explains he life from a youngling to a full Elite Guard Member.


**Not much to say…**

**Stellar cycle = year **

* * *

Hot Shot stared blankly out the window, he was looking across Cybertron. The tall buildings, the beautiful lights that shinned brightly across all of Iacon, the way the blue and yellow lights shined against the tall, silvery buildings. He could see bots crossing the street, little sparks not much younger then him running around completely unaware about the battle that was going on around them.

He remembered being that young, he was still that young.

But he didn't have the same freedom that those younglings did; when you were young you possessed no fear. Fearless if you will. When you were young you did not know about pain, you did not know what was scary, you didn't even know right from wrong. It was until you were taught what a Decepticon was, was when you became truly afraid.

Hot Shot has always been afraid of Decepticons since he was a youngling, once he was told what they are and what they used to do to bots he was utterly terrified about being anywhere near them. The blue, yellow and red mech had no fear before he learned what a Decepticon was, everyone was nice, and everyone was friendly. When you were a youngling you were basically in a protective bubble that never allowed fear to seep through.

Sadly, someone always had to go and pop that bubble, forcefully making you to come out of the bubble into the world. Letting fear seep into your processor, letting you realize that not everyone was good, that you had to beware of who you trusted.

Just because of that, he had not trusted his own team for sometime.

At this age you wouldn't even be considered to joining The Elite Guard, but times became desperate and even younglings had to join the Elite Guard. It started with Blurr, he was the first youngling to enroll in The Elite Guard and actually pass the Elite Guard training course. Hot Shot was the second and Furago was the third. He could proudly say that he was the youngest top three bot to join The Elite Guard and actually pass the course. If he was actually proud about that.

He missed his old life; he missed everything that came with it. He missed…_it_.

Hot Shot froze when he heard the doors swish open, he briefly turned his helm but quickly saw the slender form of Red Alert making her way into his room.

"Ah—Hey Red…" he said, turning back to look out the window, his optics resting lightly on a sparkling crying loudly for its carrier.

"What is wrong, Hot Shot?" Red Alert asked, pulling a chair next to his and sitting in it, her optics was dim as she stared at the sad face of the youngest Team Athenia member. "Nothin' Red, I'm fine" Hot Shot said with a fake smile, but even with the fake smile you could see the sadness that was in his blue optics.

"Your not" Red Alert said sternly, "You have been out of it for awhile not, you have looked sad. Everyone has noticed it. Tell me what's wrong"

"Nothin' is wrong, Red, I told ya that" Hot Shot said, returning to his normal position to staring outside the window. Red Alert reached over and forcefully pried Hot Shot away from the window to face her, even though he was facing her, his optics were glued to the floor.

"Tell me"

The yellow, blue and red bot sighed, "Have you ever wondered why they allow…fear into lives. One day those…young, naïve bots are going to understand fear" Hot Shot shook his helm to clear it. "I was told…that The Elite Guard would save my family if I joined the Elite Guard, they didn't keep their promises" Hot Shot's optics blinked, allowing a single tear to fall down his cheek.

"What happened back then?" Red Alert asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Hot Shot whispered.

"Tell me, Hot Shot" Red Alert said, crossing her arms. Hot Shot turned back towards the window where he thought about his old life.

Hot Shot sighed.

"It started when I was around 6 stellar cycles…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I just wanted to get more in depth about Hot Shot's past. But then I decided for him to actually be telling the story of his past. So the next chapter will be in the past. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Suggestions, Constructive Criticism, praise, flames? I take them all.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Read, Follow, Favorite, Review!**

**~Bluejay20**


End file.
